


The Dragon's Claim

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: When Regina and Mal encounter another dragon like Mal, and this dragon tries to flirt with Regina, what will happen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my collection of DragonQueen one shots that I have up on Wattpad. Here's the link for the rest of them.
> 
> http://my.w.tt/UiNb/Jr3j6mmjDA

"Mal?" Regina disrupted their silent walk by saying the other woman's name.

  
"Yes, dear, do you have something to say?"

  
"Are there others like you? Others that can change into dragons?"

  
"There may be. Why?"

  
"I swear I just saw a dragon fly overhead and now I see it nowhere in the sky, so I was wondering."

  
"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

  
Regina was put at ease at Maleficent's words. She trusted her. She may even love her, but Maleficent showed no signs of feeling the same. As close as she got was calling her 'dear', but even then she didn't mean it in that way. Their walk resumed with silence once more until there was yet another interruption.

  
"Hello? Hello? Is anyone near?" Regina was the first to stop. Mal wished to ignore the stranger altogether. Regina had gone and approached him. Mal reluctantly followed, in case he was going to be trouble.

  
"Are you lost," Regina called out to him.

  
"I was, but it appears I have been found." The man flashed a smile at Regina and she knew he was flirting with her. It had been a while since anyone flirted with her. She kind of welcomed it. "Who's your friend?" The man asked next, nodding to Mal, who had appeared behind her.

  
"Maleficent. She looks intimidating, but she won't hurt you."

  
"Speak for yourself, dear," Mal said addressing Regina. Then she directed her attention towards the strange man. "If you threaten us, I will kill you." Mal looked into his eyes. They were green. Regina had been right, she could see the dragon part of him in those eyes. She didn't trust him.

  
"So, my lady, what's _your_ name?"

  
"Regina."

  
"I'm very pleased to have met you, Regina."

  
Maleficent interrupted their exchange. "We must be going, dear."

  
Regina looked at Mal and then back to the man. "I hope I shall see you again," he said. Maleficent glared as Regina smiled in response to him. She was going to do everything she could to make sure they would never see each other again. 

  
Years later in Storybrooke, Regina was having the worst luck. She had lost Robin Hood, a man who was supposed to be her true love. The only thing she was happy about was that Maleficent was back in her life. Her only friend was back at her side.

  
One day, a stranger appeared in town. Besides Emma, Regina was the first to know. Though at first the thought of a stranger was a frightening thing, Regina soon found out it wasn't as bad as it appeared to be. She recognized this stranger. She had met him long ago, but only once. It was on one of her walks with Maleficent back in the Enchanted Forest. When he saw her, it looked like he remembered her as well.

  
She did not approach him that first time. Instead she had gone to tell Mal. "He's here, in Storybrooke. That man that came through the woods that one day. Do you remember him?"

  
Mal knew immediately who Regina was referring to, but she needed to be sure. "The one with the green eyes?" Mal asked.  
"Yes. Him. This could be my chance for a happy ending," Regina enthused.

  
Mal smiled, but it wasn't genuine. This man being here was not good news for her. If he remembered Regina, he could try to claim her again, but Regina belonged to her. Being away from each other for so long, she hadn't had time to make that clear, but she would if this man dare to flirt with Regina after her warning all those years ago.

  
Regina took Mal to Granny's where she had come across the man with the green eyes. He was still there when they came in. Regina approached him, just like she had the first time. Mal walked quietly behind her. The man turned and looked at her. "Regina? Is it really you? After all these years, I hadn't expected I'd ever see you again," he said. He got up to embrace her, but seeing Mal gave him pause. "And you still have your friend, I see."

  
Mal glared at him and this caused Regina to wonder what was going through her head. "Mal, it's fine. He–"

  
"It is not fine, Regina," Mal interrupted, not taking the intensity of her gaze off of the man. Regina stood there, confused, waiting for one of them to make a move. Finally, as Regina turned to face the man, Mal moved. She still stood behind Regina and she wrapped her arms around Regina's waist. Regina was about to speak, and question Mal, but before she could she felt the press of Mal's lips against her neck. She tilted her head to give Mal better access, as she remembered how much she used to wish for this.

  
When Mal stopped her kissing she glared back at the green eyed man. Since she knew he was a dragon that meant he was competition and that meant she had to claim Regina before he did. She realized she should have done so long ago, when they first met this man, but she hadn't. She never knew that Regina wanted her to. This moment had offered her no choices. She had to make her move on Regina. If Regina had pushed her away she would have admitted defeat, though it was not an easy thing for her to do. Instead of Regina pushing her away, though, she had encouraged her. That was enough for the other dragon to back down. Regina was as good as hers.

**Author's Note:**

> I also run a tumblr blog where you can make requests. The link is...
> 
> http://requests-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> P.s. I take requests on here as well.


End file.
